The Colour
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: Saat Draco Malfoy bertemu dengan Harry Poter untuk pertama kalinya, itu adalah saat dimana takdir mengikat mereka untuk bersama DRARRY COUPLE Event : edisi bagi-bagi THR oleh Drarry Shipper (gc) BOYSLOVE


Etto... *celingak celinguk*

Hai minnaaaa~ ada yang kangen?

Heumm~ Syiie mo ngucapin happy Ied Mubaraq dulu buat semua saudara muslim~ semoga kita ketemu lagi ramadhan taun depan ya~

Terus... eum ini mungkin one shot atau bisa jadi malah drabble? kkk~ tapi semoga aja ini diitung oneshot~

Ah iya, ini dalam rangka "Edisi bagi-bagi THR oleh Drarry Shipper"

Saa~ daripada baca Syiie ngoceh ga jelas, mending langsung aja~

 **A DraRry Fanfiction by : Syiera Aquila**

 **Harry Potter by : J.K Rowling**

 **Warn : boyslove, fluff, typos, amatir, OOC!CHARA SLASH FICTION**

 **Ket : mengambil masa dimana Draco Malfoy bertemu Harry Potter untuk pertama kalinya, dengan banyak perubahan.**

 **0-0-0**

 **Enjoy~**

 **0-0-0**

Draco Malfoy, bocah aristokrat berambut pirang platina -khas keluarga Malfoy- menatap kerumunan di depannya dengan wajah bosan. Kalau saja Father tak memaksanya untuk menunggu disini, Draco takkan sebosan ini. Tak ada satupun objek menarik yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya di Toko Madam Malkins ini.

Sigh! Kenapa dia tidak boleh ikut Father sih? Menunggu itu membosankan tau. Dan Draco Malfoy paling benci menunggu. Terlebih jika tak ada sesuatu yang-

"Menarik~" bibir Draco tertarik, menampilkan sebuah seringai penuh makna saat melihat sesosok tubuh mungil berambut hitam berantakan memasuki toko dengan wajah canggung dan ragu.

Di belakangnya, sosok separo raksasa berjaga. Memberikan senyuman dorongan semangat pada sosok bertubuh kecil itu sebelum kemudian menatap sekeliling dengan waspada.

Seringai Draco melebar saat mendengar percakapan Madam Malkin dengan sosok yang diketahui bernama Harry Potter itu. Setelah Madam Malkin memasuki ruangannya, Draco langsung menghampiri Harry Potter dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Hogwarts?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan. Draco sengaja.

Harry Potter mendongak, dan dalam sekejap langsung berhasil menghipnotis Draco dengan kilau emeraldnya yang sangat indah. Emerald itu tertutup sejenak sebelum kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan... _survivor_.

Draco tersenyum dalam hatinya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin bocah berumur sebaya dengannya ini punya tatapan yang biasanya ia lihat di mata para Auror?

"Aku juga Hogwarts. Tapi Father sedang mengurus sesuatu dan aku harus menunggu disini. Ini membosankan, bukan begitu?" Draco lanjut berbicara. Mencoba membangun suasana akrab di antara mereka. Dan usahanya tak sia-sia saat sebuah senyuman kecil yang manis terlukis di wajah menawan itu.

"Aku setuju. Menunggu itu pasti sangat membosankan"

Ah, suaranya begitu enak di dengar. Draco yakin dia takkan pernah bosan mendengar untaian nada di mulut kecil itu.

"Pria raksasa itu pengawalmu?"

"Hagrid temanku, dia yang membantuku ke sini" Harry Potter menunduk.

"Hee. Kupikir kau akan diantar walimu, kau pasti anak kesayangan di keluargamu kan?"

Dan senyuman sendu yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah manis Harry membuat Draco menyesali kalimatnya. Andai saja ada lubang dibawahnya sekarang, dan andai saja dia bukan Malfoy, maka dengan senang hati, Draco akan mengubur tubuhnya sendiri. Dia tak suka ekspresi itu! Dan dia benci dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuat Harry Potter memasang ekspresi sedih itu.

"Aku bukanlah anak seperti yang kau- yang kalian bayangkan. Hanya karena namaku Harry Potter, bukan berarti aku seperti persepsi kalian selama ini. Kalian tidak tau apapun tentangku, jadi jangan mengharapkan apapun dariku" Harry berucap ketus. Menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya di balik iriss emerald yang menatap Draco penuh intimidasi. Dan tanpa sadar membuahkan senyuman kecil di wajah Draco.

"Sudah kuduga" ucapnya dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Iris kelabunya kemudian menatap sosok Father berjalan mendekati arahnya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi Harry Potter. Dan kuharap kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama lagi~" sebuah kedipan dikayangkan Draco sebelum kemudian menghampiri Fathernya dan menghilang di balik kerumunan.

Meninggalkan Harry Potter yang terdiam bingung di tempatnya.

0-0-0

" _Made friends_?" Lucius Malfoy menatap wajah penuh semangat yang jarang ditampilkan putranya di depan publik itu. Ekspresi yang masih setia terpampang di wajah Draco meskipun mereka sudah berada di mansion mereka.

" _Yep, an interesting friend, exactly_ " Draco menjawab, masih dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Lucius ikut tersenyum samar. Tapi kemudian menatap pewaris Malfoy itu dengan serius. "Tapi ingat baik-baik Draco. Kalau semua seperti dugaan kita, kau harus melakukan tugasmu dengan baik"

"Aku mengerti Father. Aku takkan mengecewakanmu" Draco mengangguk paham. Tapi kemudian, wajahnya berkerut saat teringat wajah dan tatapan penuh intimidasi Harry Potter.

"Ada apa Draco?" Lucius duduk di sofa sambil menikmati teh yang dihidangkan Peri Rumah dengan anggun.

"Tapi Father, bagaimana kalau ternyata... yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya?"

"hm?"

"Maksudku, bagaimana kalau ternyata Potter tidak masuk ke asrama Gryffindor dan malah berakhir di Slytherin?"

"tidak ada sejarahnya Potter di Slytherin, Son. Kalaupun memang begitu, kau tentu tau apa yang harus dilakukan bukan?"

"Iya Father" Draco tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian sepertinya sedang sibuk" Narcissa Malfoy menghampiri suami dan anaknya dengan senyuman lembut. Sangat jarang melihat dua Malfoy itu duduk santai tanpa perkamen di hadapan mereka.

"Mother" Draco bangkit dan mengecup pipi ibunya penuh sayang.

Narcissa tersenyum dan duduk di samping suaminya. Mengecup bibir Lucius sekilas, Narcissa kemudian menatap Draco penuh tanya. "Jadi, apa yang sudah Mother lewatkan hm?"

"Well, kami hanya bicara masalah misi, Mother" Draco menjawab dengan senyuman kecil.

"Misi apa yang membuat putra tampanku ini terlihat sangat bahagia, hm?" Narcissa tersenyum menggoda dan mencubit pelan pipi Draco.

"Misi yang ada hubungannya dengan calon menantumu Mother" Draco berujar dengan nada penuh misteri.

"Ahhh..." Wanita anggun itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hilang sudah ekspresi anggun dan penuh wibawa yang biasa ia tampakkan. Menyisakan ekspresi normal seorang ibu yang sangat bahagia dengan kabar baik dari putra tersayangnya.

 _"You met Harry_?" pertanyaan yang lebih serupa pernyataan itu dihadiahi anggukan kecil dari Draco. "Ohh bagaimana kabarnya? sepuluh tahun dia menghilang tanpa kabar karena peristiwa itu, dan kau bertemu dengannya? Son, ceritakan pada Mother bagaimana rupa si mungil kesayangan kita itu?" ekspresi penuh antusias yang hampir tak pernah terlihat di wajah Lady Malfoy itu sekarang terlihat.

Lucius tersenyum kecil dan mendengarkan bagaimana percakapan ibu dan anak itu mengisi kesunyian Malfoy Manor.

"Sudah semakin sore Cissy. Biarkan putramu ke kamarnya. Dan son, istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah" ucapan Kepala Keluarga Malfoy itu menjadi penutup perbincangan mereka.

0-0-0

Draco menyandarkan diri sepenuhnya ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Draco menutup matanya yang lelah dan mencoba beristirahat sebelum kemudian terganggu oleh suara pintu kompartemen yang dibuka dengan cepat dan buru-buru.

"Sorry, kupikir tidak ada orang" Sosok mungil itu menangkupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Keringat tampak bercucuran di tubuhnya.

"Kau maraton di kereta api, Potter? _Seriously?"_ Draco menyeringai mengejek.

"Memangnya aku terlihat sangat kurang kerjaan, hingga harus maraton begitu?" Harry Potter memutar kedua bolamatanya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Draco tanpa permisi.

"Kupikir kau malah bersenang-senang dengan... Weaselette" ucapan Draco langsung membuat sebuah pout sempurna tercipta di wajah Harry. Membuat Draco gemas dan ingin mencubitnya. "Sepertinya perkiraanku salah" ucapnya memahami suasana hati Harry.

"Mereka berisik, cerewet dan menyebalkan" ceplas ceplos, jujur dan to the point adalah kelebihan Harry yang sangat disukainya.

Draco tersenyum kecil. Matanya mengamati Harry yang mengipasi wajahnya karena panas dan mungkin lelah sehabis berlari di sepanjang koridor. "Kau memang menarik dan berbeda" gumamnya kecil.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" Harry menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. Kegiatannya mengipasi leher terhenti.

"Hanya bertanya-tanya apa kau mau jadi temanku" Draco mengulurkan tangannya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar pintu kompartemen.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku mau!!" Harry langsung menyambut uluran tangan Draco tepat saat pintu kompartemen terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Malfoy, Harry??!" teriakan tak terima yang langsung terdengar saat pintu terbuka itu membuat Harry memutar bolamatanya bosan.

"Kurasa kau tak buta untuk melihatnya secara langsung, Ronald"

"Ta-tapi... tapi dia Malfoy, Harry! Dan Malfoy adalah nama yang harus kau hindari!!"

"oh? Dan kenapa itu? Pasti bukan hanya karena masalah nama kan?" Harry bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Weasley.

"Memang bukan! Asal kau tau Har-"

"ah ternyata kalian berada di sini" 2 suara kompak yang tiba-tiba bergabung itu untuk sejenak menghentikan keributan. 3 pasang mata menatap sumber suara dengan penasaran.

"Fred.. George" Ronald Weasley bergumam pelan pada kakaknya yang kembar identik. Matanya kemudian beralih menatap penuh ancaman pada Harry "Pengkhianat kecil" desis Ronald Weasley pelan, sarat akan kebencian sebelum kemudian berlalu pergi.

Harry menghembuskan nafas lelah, "aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Terlebih ini pertemuan pertama kami dan dia memangilku pengkhianat? Great" gumamnya sambil menghempaskan diri di samping Draco.

Si kembar Weasley tertawa kecil lalu tanpa permisi duduk di depan Draco dan Harry. "Daripada memikirkan itu-"

"Sebaiknya kalian-"

"-bersiap-siap, Stasiun Hogsmeade-"

"-sudah terlihat dan-"

"HAVE FUUUN" si kembar itu mengacak rambut Harry gemas dan keluar kompartemen dengan cuek.

Meninggalkan 2 wajah yang saling tatap heran.

0-0-0

Hogwarts tidak seistimewa itu. Hanyalah bangunan kastil tua dengan pemandangan hutan terlarang di belakangnya. Draco tidak tau mengapa semua orang sangat tergila-gila dengan sekolah satu ini, bahkan bangunan Durmstrang lebih menakjubkan dari kastil tua ini. Mungkin karena pendirinya... atau bahkan mungkin saja karena kepala sekolahnya? Albus Dumbledore yang terkenal.

Sigh! Memikirkan itu membuat kepala Draco pusing. Sebaiknya dia berhenti memikirkan detail tak penting, karena yang penting sekarang adalah upacara seleksi yang tinggal setengahnya.

Dia di Slytherin, _of course_. Memangnya kau mengharapkan pureblood sepertinya berada di asrama lain? _Imposibble._

Dan sekarang hampir giliran teman... hmh Teman~ barunya. Draco yakin apapun asrama yang dipilih Harry Potter, akan mengubah masa depan. Dan apapun perubahan itu, Draco akan disana dan menemani Harry selamanya.

"Potter, Harry"

Keheningan melanda seluruh ruangan aula besar. Draco menatap jajaran pengajar dan matanya berhenti saat bersitatap dengan ayah baptisnya, Severus Snape. Tersenyum kecil, Draco menunduk sedikit dan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada Harry yang masih sibuk dengan topi kumal itu.

"SLYTHERIN!!"

Vonis Topi Seleksi membuat hampir semua orang terperangah kaget dan tak percaya, sebelum kemudian tergantikan dengan tepuk tangan anggun dari meja Slytherin.

Berbagai pertanyaan yang tak bisa ditanyakan mengendap di benak mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Potter di Slytherin? Bagaimana mungkin, sosok yang mempunyai garis darah langsung dari Godric Gryffindor berakhir di asrama musuhnya, Salazar Slytherin? Bagaimana mungkin sosok yang sudah mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan disaat bayinya itu berada di asrama Sang Pangeran Kegelapan itu sendiri??! Dan berbagai kata berawalan bagaimana berseliweran di kepala mereka tanpa tau kapan bisa mereka tanyakan langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan.

Potter... Slytherin... adalah 2 kata yang harusnya tak boleh menyatu!!

Draco menyeringai lebar saat Harry berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan senyuman manis. " _As I though, you are a Slytherin. Welcome~"_ ucapnya dengan nada bangga yang tidak di sembunyikan. Tangan Draco kemudian mengacak rambut Harry yang memang sudah berantakan sejak awal.

Harry terkekeh kecil lalu menatap kepala asrama mereka, Severus Snape. Mata hitam Profesor Ramuan itu menatapnya agak lama dengan pandangan seakan sedang mencari sesuatu dari iris emerald Harry. Harry tersenyum dan menaikkan gelasnya, mengajak Profesor Snape cheers dari jauh, yang dibalas dengan hal serupa dari profesor itu sebelum kemudian dia kembali berbincang dengan staf pengajar lain.

Draco yang menatap itu tersenyum tipis. Dia selalu suka kejutan. Terlebih jika itu adalah kejutan dari seorang bernama Harry James Potter. Yang dalam beberapa tahun kedepan akan berubah nama menjadi **Harry Malfoy nee Potter**.

 **0-0-0**

 **THE END**

 **0-0-0**

 **EPILOG**

Harry Potter tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia adalah penyihir beneran- Dia selalu suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Dia pernah curi-curi waktu membaca buku harian seorang wanita -yang kemudian dia tau itu ibunya- penyihir. Buku itu menjelaskan semua tentang Hogwarts dan segala sesuatunya.

Jadi, saat umurnya yang ke sebelas, Harry tidak terkejut -meski wajahnya memasang tampang shock- saat manusia separo raksasa bernama Hagrid datang dan bicara tanpa henti tentang sihir.

Harry adalah Prodigy, meskipun dia sendiri tidak sadar akan hal itu. Harry bisa dengan cepat menangkap apa yang dijelaskan padanya. Bisa dengan mudah mengetahui sifat asli seseorang yang mendekatinya, melalui aura sihir mereka.

Sejak kecil, Harry sudah bertemu dengan 3 tipe aura. Biru yang berarti menganggap Harry normal, Merah yang berarti membenci Harry, dan Orange yang berarti para penjilat.

Dan dia sangat terkejut saat mendapati aura dengan warna perak yang dikeluarkan Draco Malfoy. Perak adalah warna salah satu logam mulia dan Harry tak yakin mengartikan itu apa, tapi satu hal yang ia yakini.

Sejak pertemuan mereka yang pertama kalinya di Madam Malkins, mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama.

Karena itu, saat Topi Seleksi mengatakan bingung mau menempatkan Harry di Gryffindor atau Slytherin, tanpa pikir panjang Harry mengucapkan Slytherin sepenuh hatinya.

Ayolah, jika dihadapkan padamu sekelompok penjilat dan sekelompok orang normal, kau pasti lebih memilih normal kan? Dan Slytherin adalah satu-satunya asrama yang menatap Harry normal.

Dan itu adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat saat dia mendapati senyuman lembut seorang Draco Malfoy, _exclussive_ untuk dirinya seorang.

 _Maa_ , Harry yakin, selama 7 tahun hidupnya di Hogwarts nanti akan penuh kejutan, dan dia tak sabar untuk membuka kejutan itu satu persatu.

Well, seperti kata si kembar Weasley, **_HAVE FUN._**

0-0-0

 **THE END**

0-0-0


End file.
